1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a solar insect killer and catcher. In particular, the present invention employs a principle that the insects can be attracted by light sources having various wavelengths. A casing is provided with a plurality of light-emitting elements able to emit the lights having various wavelengths. With such arrangement, many kinds of insects can be attracted by the light sources having various wavelengths, and then fly into a preset water-collecting basin or water-collecting pit. When the insects falls into the water collecting basin or water collecting pit, they are captured and thus cannot escape from there.
2. Description of Related Art
In the ambient environment of daily life, there are many kinds of insects. Some insects are harmful to people. The major harmful insects in the house are mosquitoes. Since the mosquitoes can bite the human body, they are troublesome and make people intolerable. Further, some insects are harmful to the plants and thus such kinds of insects are also troublesome to farmers, flower farmers and fruit farmers because they will cause a certain degree of loss to the plants. No doubt, those harmful insects are a big trouble to the planting industry.
A general method for prevent those harmful insects is to use a mosquito catcher lamp. The mosquito catcher lamp employs the phototaxis and the sensitivity to specific wavelengths of the mosquitoes. Accordingly, the mosquitoes can be attracted by the light of a lamp tube and thus contact an electric net surface. As a result, the mosquitoes can be instantaneously burned by the high-volt electricity produced on the electric net. An electric mosquito racket also employs the similar principle. However, the mosquito catcher lamp may be potentially dangerous to the elders or children in the family because watching the lamp tube for a long time may cause the pathology of cataracts. Further, if the children curiously touch the electric net with their fingers, they will be struck by high-volt electricity. Further, turning on the mosquito catcher lamp for a long time will inevitably increase the expense of electricity. Even though the electric mosquito racket is powered by dry batteries, it is still possible that the user may accidentally touch the electric net.
Therefore, the above conventional devices really have some drawbacks and need to be improved.
In view of the drawbacks of the conventional mosquito catcher lamp, the inventor of the present invention thus provides a solar insect killer and catcher based on his expert experience and research.